Before Dawn
by Thoughts of Yesterday
Summary: They travel to see their only living relative, Great Aunt Peraline who is facing her last Earthly days. Once they return home to Tulsa, it is Ponyboy who realizes they brought home more just than memories and faded photographs HIATUS
1. Prolouge

_**Before Dawn . **_

**A Twilight and The Outsiders Crossover. **

Summary: When Darry, Sodapop and Pony travel to Forks Washington to visit their only living relative - their great aunt Pearline - at her request, wanting to see her nephew as her last Earthly days near their end. When the boys return home to Tulsa, it is Ponyboy who realizes they brought back more then forgotten memories and faded photographs.

Warnings and Info: This fic will contain light **slash **and rated for the use of language.

I'll be honest, I know next to nothing about Twilight – I skimmed over the books, watched the first movie and skimmed Twilight's' wikia.

**Before Dawn: **

**The Prologue – The Letter.**

_**...Outlight...**_

_We weren't sure what to think the day the Postman brought a letter from a place far away. _

It was Wednesday a bit before noon but we were barely having breakfast; bacon and chocolate cake. It was a holiday, a holiday where you only find out about it when you're informed school is out; Gotta love the low funds for the school districts. It could be National Donuts Day for all I knew.

My lucky day too, I had forgot to do my homework and with Darry checking it every morning before he went to work, it wouldn't've been pretty when he found out.

Sodapop, my older brother, it was his day off at the DX or he wouldn't have been enjoying sleeping in like I did.

But my oldest brother Darry still had to go to work today, later though so he was actually relaxing and kiddin' around us. It's nice to see him smile, ever since mom and dad died it's something we don't get to see and his laughter is even rarer.

My attention went to the sound metallic squeaking sound from outside, the mailman opening the rusted door of the mailbox. Darry got up from the only chair at the dining table and out the front door. I turned my attention back to the bacon before me and stuffed a few pieces into a crusted piece of bread.

"_Thanks Mike!" _

"_No problem Da-" _

The rest of the postman response was cut off by Darrys' steps on the front porch followed by more squeaking clattering this time from the screen.

My brother walked in flipping through the letters in his hand a larger manilla envelope tucked under his arm.

"Whatcha' got there Dar?" Sodapop pipped up before going back to scraping the chocolate frost from his plate.

"Not sure." He mumbled, "and don't be so greedy with that – you have plenty more in the fridge." Darry tossed the other envelopes on the table, bills and what looked to be another sweepstakes card, and pulled the manilla envelope from under his arm.

He

"Want not, waste it." Soda grinned, getting up to get another piece of cake.

"Waste not, want not." I corrected, and stood up to fallow Darry into the living room my bacon sandwich in my hand.

Darry was sitting in his arm chair, his eyes skimming over a small piece of paper. His face completely changed, his face was stoic but his eyes were widened in...shock?

"What's that Dar?" Sodapop asked again, standing in the thresh between the dining room and living room.

Silently, he held out the paper – eyes distant.

Soda reached out and grabbed it before I could move. _What they heck could it be to make Darry react like that? _The feeling of fear came over me as a moved to Soda to read it with him..._Not the state,_

_please not the state..._

_**...Outlight...**_

We sat there, I'm not sure how long, but we sat there in the living room our faces stunned, the only noise was the sound of music coming from the radio sitting on top of the TV...

_Don't play him cheap 'cause you know he ain't shy _

Sitting on the coffee table was the letter, the paper was a light crème pink, with flowers on the corners - written in a elegant yet shaking handwriting were words that had shocked us all.

It was send from someone, who over the last few months seemed to have been forgotten or the memories of them far to deep to be remembered.

We have a aunt...a great aunt to be exact. Our dads aunt. The sister of our grandfather we never met.

_Pearline M. Curtis._

At first, when I saw the name, I wondered why did this random person have our last name. Even as I read the letter, it still didn't seem to connect. The name sounded slightly familiar, but not really, maybe it just seemed familiar because that simple note I read over and over.

I looked up to across the room, where Darrys' eyes were glued. Sitting on the shelf, gather dust along with the other pictures there was one of my dad as a boy, was a beautiful aged woman her hair dark and eyes light and full of laughter – I always wondered what color they were but with the photo being in black and white it was near impossible to tell. But, knowing now she was a relative I'd say icy blue-green, just like Darrys.

_Just like Darrys'._

_We have family, other than us. An aunt, great aunt but still...we have family alive...for now._

She wrote about wanting to see her favorite (and only) nephew and the family she hadn't seen in so long.

_'I fear I don't have much time left Darryl...' _She ended the letter and I started reading it again. Trying to catch her voice somewhere hidden in my brain.

"Damn." It was Darry who finally broke the silence, his large hands covering his face, "She doesn't even know they are dead."

I had thought that, _Damn_ was right. "So we have a aunt...?"

"Yeah," Soda picked up the manilla envelope, "I barely remember her. But this stuff smells like her." He chucked tossing that too on the coffee table. "Weird huh."

"Not really," I started with a one shoulder shrug. "Sent is the strongest scent tied to memory." I picked up the envelope and sniffed the inside still hoping to trigger some memory of her.

..Nothing.

Soda smirked as he watched me, "Yea I guess that's true." He smirk turned into a grin, "Keep sniffin' that thing your nose might fall off there."

I shot a glare at him and place the envelope back on the table. "Hush!"

Soda laughed a me for a bit but then we both turned our attention to our older brother, "Are you gonna go Dar? I mean, she sent the tickets and all..."

Darry nodded, "I just have to talk to my boss, you too Soda – and come tomorrow I have to go to Ponys school to let them know and then-"

I knew, so much to do in so little time and then would we even make it in time? I looked at the tickets and money sitting on the armchair. 5 tickets, a confirmation she didn't even know my parents were dead.

How do you tell a old dying woman, that the only child of her only brother was dead too...

Come Saturday we'll be making the two day trip to Forks, Washington.

…

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before Dawn.**

**Chapter One: Welcome to Forks, WA.**

**Summary:**

When Darry, Sodapop and Pony travel to Forks Washington to visit their only living relative - their great aunt Pearline - at her request, wanting to see her nephew as her last Earthly days near their end. When the boys return home to Tulsa, it is Ponyboy who realizes they brought back more than forgotten memories and faded photographs.

**Warnings and Info:** This fic is getting off to a slow start but I'm not a big fan on a lot of time skips in one chapter.

Again, I don't know much about Twilight so many things are googled, wikia'd and randomly asked to my friends on Facebook.

**Chapter One: Welcome to Forks, WA.**

**_I have never seen a place so dull yet so amazing..._**

"Well just call me a monkeys' uncle!" Sodapop gasped, his hands resting on his hips and head craned squinting up at the sign on the small building of the Bus Station, "This place is really called Fork!"

"Fork**s**," Ponyboy corrected for what was probably the 6th time since coming into the town. "How many more times will you say that, Soda?"

It started when they passed the Welcoming board when they crossed into the city limits and continue when they saw the gas station then grocery market, a few diners and well, anything that had the towns name in it – which was everything they had seen.

Darry just shook his head as his two kid brothers continued on – Soda making slips which caused Pony to correct him. Seeing the twinkle in his middle brothers eyes, he knew this would continue for awhile. Darry had to admit it was funny seeing Ponyboy get agitated with his older brothers' slips.

The eldest Curtis boy, walked back over the the bus where the passengers luggage was been unloaded and dumped unceremoniously, some onto the cracking concert and others onto the dirt road that was thankfully kept dry by the overhanging roof.

He picked up their two bags, not even bothering to dust them off – it wouldn't have done them much good anyway, and went back to his two brothers who had finally stopped bickering enough to look around them.

"It's raining again," Soda commented, grabbing a bag from Darrys hand, "We gonna call the hospital or check in at the hotel first?"

A loud voice made its way to breaking off Darrys reply, "We'll I'll be damned!" Near them stood a man dressed in a light brown uniform of law enforcement, "You look just like him, Ms. Pearl said you'd be the splittin image of your daddy!"

Before introductions could be made he grabbed Darry's hand and shook it vigorously. "You probably don't remember who the hell I am Darryl, I was a good friend of your dads – Charlie Swan – Well, Charlie Swan Sr. now for 2 years." He laughed, "Only took me about 15 years to have my boy!"

"Course I remember you Mr. Swan, not by much but dad talked a lot about the mess you two would get into to." He released the older mans hand to pull his brothers, mainly Pony, forward, "These are my two brothers; Sodapop Curtis and Ponyboy Curtis." They both nodded and held out their hands to shake. "This is Mr. Swan."

Charlie Sr. whistled, "Some names you two got there, boys." He let out another loud chuckle, "But your daddy there was one original man!" He then hooked his thumbs into the side pockets of his pants. "I'm here to take you all up to my house where you boys are staying – no Darryl not taking no for an answer! Ms. Pearl said you three have the money she sent for a hotel but I wouldn't hear it from her and I won't from you."

He smiled again before continuing, "Just think it as me repaying one of the many many debts I owe to your daddy."

…_**.Outlight...**_

Green...green...and more green. With blues, browns and reds...It was like a painting. But like, you're looking at it as someone who is wearing glasses and you walk from out in the rain to inside and , glasses get all foggy...

Even with the fog, there was no doubting pure and natural beauty this town held.

"Does the sun come out much here, Mr Swan?" I couldn't help asking, I'd love to see the sunrise and sunset here. I bet it would stunning...

"It does just not much this time a year, son." He glanced at me through the rear view, I could tell by the way his face scrunched up he was smiling, "But maybe you'll be one of the lucky few to see it."

"I hope so." I whispered, my breath fogging the glass window of the cop cruiser.

_Blue...green...red...orange..._

_Wait...orange?_

Orange wasn't a color one would be shocked to see, but it was the type of orange. It was pale, almost like a faded piece of brown. Not only was the color different for the surroundings...

_It's moving..._

"Sir," I piped up again, "Is there many animals around here?"

"Of course my boy, but they tend to stay away from the main roads -"

I turned my attention back to the woods beside us, _it's gone. _Whatever it was, whatever I had seen had just vanished. _Maybe it was just a animal...but-_

"Boys I do hope that this is your first ride in a police car?"

I was jerked from my thoughts by Mr. Swan, I had to blink a few times to get the moisture back in my eyes that had dried out from the intense staring contest I had the the trees beside us. As I joined the conversations going on between my brothers and Mr. Swan...I couldn't help but to shiver as the hairs stood up on the back of my neck, I turned my eyes back into the woods.

I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me...

…_**.Outlight...**_

"Well, it isn't much but its home sweet home." Mr. Swan said, hanging his coat on the coat rack near the door. He opened his mouth to speak more but as he turned he noticed the three young men standing in the door way. "Come in! Like I said, my home is your home."

"Thanks Charlie!" Soda, the only person to take up the sheriffs offer on being called my his first name, said a brilliant smile on his face – soon Pony and Darry followed him in.

Soda closed his eyes and sniffed the air around them. "Mm what smells so good?"

"That would be my wife, Marie cooking up I storm I would believe." The older man chuckled. "Doesn't matter if you're here for ten minutes or 10 months she'll cook enough for a small army every single day."

"Charlie, is that you?" A woman called before she walked in from the kitchen wiping her flour covered hands on her apron. Her dark hair – pulled up in a bun,

She practically beamed seeing the three young men standing at her door. "My oh my, you're here! Welcome boys." She went over to them, taking their hands in hers as her eyes skimmed their faces. "You look just like your daddy – oh and you your mother, how I do miss them terribly – but you," he eyes stopped on Ponyboys, who quickly looked away a shy smile on his face.

"You look just like your grandmother, God rest her soul." She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "and shy just like your great-uncle Darry. Isn't he Charlie?" Sheriff Swan nodded a grin still on his face, "You see we were great friends with the Curtis's' back when we lived down South. I don't think we'll even meet folks like them, one of a kind the were."

"How true, my dear. Now why don't we let these boys settle in?"

Marie gasped, her face now touching her own cheek. "Listen to me rambling, I didn't even notice! I never got to meet you boys I was just excited – ah there I go again! Sit sit!" She waved them over to the a couch facing the window.

"I'll be right back with some cookies I just made. Milk?"

"Chocolate if you got it!" Sodapop gave one of his signature grins.

"I don't but I do have some chocolate syrup!" At that we disappeared back into the kitchen. Once again leaving the boys alone with Charlie Swan.

"Now boys, I have 3 daughters – two are around your age there Ponyboy and my youngest girl just turned eight – they'll be staying with some friends for the week. Like I said earlier, I finally had my boy he's two, all I ask is -please don't let him near the sugar."

"We appreciate this awfully much, Mr. Swan. I really hope we're not putting you out here."

"I don't want to hear it!" He lowered his voice, "its just nice having some men here, living with four women in the house can get very...scary most days."

_**...Outlight...**_

When the boys settled in, in a spare bedroom upstairs. Sheriff Swan wandered outside to sit on the porch of his house. He was normally a happy and friendly name. His job as Sheriff here in Forks, made him appreciate things in his life so much more.

There went that many things going on in Forks as it would be in the bigger cities. Forks had many animal killings, your occasional domestic issues and random drunks out in the roads. Even those, with people you know and call your neighbors you just can't be certain you'll be going home at the end of the day.

Charlie Swan Sr. loved those around him and he loved hard so when he'd gotten that telegram with a name he hadn't seen for a long time – it nearly broke his heart to pieces. His best friend Darryl Curtis had passed away in a tragic accident along with his wife – leaving alone their three young boys.

There wasn't much Charlie could do then, Darryl Jr had stepped up to take care of his little brothers all Charlie could do was settle on the relief that they wouldn't have been separated. His best friend wouldn't have wanted that.

But there was something Charlie could've done and done he did.

He took care of Aunt Pearline.

* * *

Yep, that was Bella's grandparents. I couldn't find out if her grandfathers name was ever mentioned.

I'm messed up of the timeline matching with the ages. You see, I was born to older parents. My mother just turned 70 this year and if my father was still living he'd be 87 – I'm only 23, going on 24.

So somethings might have been a little confusing, but many things will be answered in the upcoming chapters.

**Please review**

.


End file.
